


proper treatment.

by lemoncollarfantasy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Scratching, i hate tagging this one but technically, its barely there but i think its worth tagging, its pretty quick at first and slows down after, just a little bit of biting, lots of licking, they exchange i love yous its kinda cute, whats the tag for "being used like an object consensually"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncollarfantasy/pseuds/lemoncollarfantasy
Summary: in which dream decides its time for george to use him right
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 320





	proper treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this in class lol

George knew exactly what was going to happen when Dream padded in the living room on all fours, gingerly holding a collar between his lips. He was more than a little excited to see the red collar. He liked that one on him. As Dream hopped onto the couch, George took the collar from him and gave him a quick pat on his head. He fastened the collar around the younger's neck, and that's where blood started rushing to his head.

He knew why he liked that collar so much. It's the only time he's ever given permission to do whatever the hell he wanted to Dream. The only time he's ever given control over him without fighting. The only time he can fuck the boy senseless and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Just thinking about what he could do to him made him hard.

Dream leaned forward and pressed his nose against George's erection through his pants. Naturally, he yelped at the unexpected touch, yet he had to stop himself from rubbing against him. Dream's nose trailed up, pushing up George's shirt in the process, looking for… something.

This wasn't normal behaviour, George realized. Dream's usually begging for his touch, his hair messy and his body sticky from sweat, his mouth wet and warm and inviting, shirtless, and pants splotchy wet and tight, desperate for something from his partner. But right now, he was collected, tame, patient.

He weighed a hand on Dream's head, making the boy look up with sparkling eyes. "You're doing this for me, aren't you?" A smile and a lick on his abdomen confirmed his suspicion. "Fine. Don't expect me to be easy." Dream shifted his body to be a little more on the older's lap, then ghosted his hands up his sides, pushing his shirt up more, and encouraging him to take it off already. George obeyed the silent command.

Of course, that would be the only thing he'd obey from Dream until that collar is off. Rules are in place for a reason.

George guided Dream's head up and away from his legs, and to his lips. Of course, he had to go and leave a trail of his spit on his chest as he was guided up. It's not like George minded or anything. A finger traced over the leather of the collar, making Dream shiver ever so slightly by the faint touch. George took the opportunity to lock his lips with his own, gently, and continued to stroke the boy's hair.

Needless to say, Dream easily became a puddle. He was desperately trying to suppress any noises he'd make, only because George never said anything about allowing it, but was very terribly failing. He simply opted to opening his mouth and deepening the kiss whenever possible.

And, God, it was so hard for Dream, not being able to take the lead, being unable to quicken the pace. Normally it'd be quick, messy, even, but it frustrated him when his partner took his time. Though, Dream thinks, it is his fault. He didn't come to him in fervent desperation, he came to please him and give him the satisfaction he needed. Dream feels out of his mind, from anticipation, from frustration. But the way George handles him makes him feel just a bit better about the situation.

Kissing Dream was always absolutely heavenly. Plump lips that have kissed so many times move with ease of practice and the lubrication of saliva and just a little bit of chapstick. George couldn't help but snag Dream's bottom lip between his teeth, poking small holes in the skin, lapping up whatever tiny beads of blood there were. The hand stroking Dream's hair moved down to his jaw, gently running a thumb over his cheek.

George pulled away from his kiss and watched as jade eyes fluttered back open. A soft smile and a little impatient wiggle, and Dream sat properly in George's lap. Close, close, closer, and closer, Dream wanted to keep touching him, and he was failing miserably at not grinding against him.

So, George pried his mouth open, and stuck his middle finger in. Dream, naturally, was a little shocked at first, but eased into it eventually. His tongue ran along the bottom of his finger to the tip, and back the opposite direction. He knew what George was doing, he knew that he'd lose himself once something was in his mouth and he barely had half the mind to pull away, so he didn't.

Soon enough, George's finger was thoroughly coated, and Dream pulled it out and pressed his forehead against the older's neck, panting. His hands clumsily fumbled with George's waistband as he started to whine at each exhale. A yank of the collar and Dream was off him, despite wanting the complete opposite. George stood up, and faced Dream, who sat just right for the occasion. He really did look like a loyal and obedient dog, and he looked so small with that collar around his neck.

He wanted to choke him so bad.

He watched Dream lick his lips as he unzipped his jeans, and untucked himself. Dream was already on him before he could think, kissing the length and licking under it, to the tip, where he tongued the slit ever so gently. Before George could stop himself, he was already shoving himself into Dream's mouth. It was warm, and slick, and by Dream's rather strained and large moan, he didn't seem to mind the intrusion.

George's hands buried into sweaty blond hair and he grit his teeth as Dream swallowed once, twice, and let out another moan as George pulled on his hair like he was trying to tear it out. To be fair, a few strands did happen to fall out. Dream's hands moved to grasp the older's thighs for leverage as he started to move his head and his tongue some more, and George continued to massage his head.

Dream was frantic in his movement, wanting only to please and to serve and be the best he could be in any situation George threw at him. He couldn't think all too well. He felt like property and he felt so happy he was being used. He likes seeing him happy, he likes being the one to make him happy. He just barely grazed his top teeth on George, and he felt like he was at his limit. He took in as much as he could, and pulled out, pumping him hard just a few times, and licked the slit once more.

Dream hand never felt such joy as nails dug into his scalp, and bitter semen filled his mouth. So thick, so full, he showed off his catch as he felt some drip down his throat, and finally, he swallowed. He immediately went back to working up George's dick again, kissing along it and tonguing foreskin needily and attempting to pop the thing back down his throat.

He was, however, pulled back by the collar. "Greedy little cumslut." George spat. The insult struck Dream, eliciting a low moan from him.

"Please…" He swallowed. "Fill me in whichever way you please… I want to be full, I want you so bad," he continued to beg, like a good dog, rubbing the head of George's cock against his cheek, his hips raised. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to get a good fuck from George. The collar on his neck was yanked downward, forcing Dream off the couch and sending him toppling to the floor, George moving on top of him, straddling him, his hold on the dog collar refusing to loosen.

George leaned in close, his other hand tangling itself in Dream's hair again, yanking it to force his head to the side with a soft moan. Pale lips brushed against a raw neck, gently kissing and worrying skin. In that time, the hold on the collar released, and the hand proceeded to take hold of the base of Dream's neck.

"Dirty bitch," George cooed into Dream's ear. A whine escaped the younger as the hold on his neck tightened. George released blond hair in favour of pulling down the hem of Dream's shorts. "Can't even dress properly like a good boy." The grip on Dream's neck tightened even more. His shorts were down to his knees, now, he didn't even wear underwear, and George propped a leg up as well as he could on his shoulder. He preferred not to raw his boy as much as possible, but he knew Dream liked it and he didn't want to stop now.

So, George simply readied himself, pressing himself against Dream's ass, still refusing to let go of his neck. "This is punishment. Don't make a sound." Dream nodded, and his neck was released in favour of the collar. He was given a mere moment to let air back into his lungs before it felt as if he were just slammed into a fuck machine at full speed. He threw his head back and let his neck hang by the collar, desperately trying to not make a single sound for his owner. Just only a minute in of incessant pounding, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Dream let out a loud, broken moan, one that if George wasn't careful, he would have accidentally come inside of Dream. Dream lifted his head again, making eye contact with George as he fisted the carpeting. "George, I'm sorry! Please, let me speak, let me help you, I, I.." He cried out once more as George pushed in as deep as he could, looming over Dream's heaving chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I," he panted as George went faster. "Fill me, fill me, please, George…" His already wrecked throat received a bite, not too hard but certainly not gentle, to the jugular. Hands desperately dug their nails into George's back, eyes rolled back with tears and the beginnings of drool spilling down the blond's red face.

George had ultimately decided  _ fuck it _ , Dream wouldn't let him pull out anyway like this. Warm come filled him up and Dream hardly even tried to suppress the full-bodied shudder as a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. George had almost pulled out until he'd realized his puppy hadn't come, not once, from his actions. He knew he liked to be used as an object at times, but it just wouldn't do for him.

Dream let out a soft, breathy,  _ thank you _ , yet George shushed him. "I'm not done yet." It almost shocked Dream. His body had already been used to its extent, right? He knew bruises were going to be littered across his body, what…?

A soft hand cupped his dick, rubbed it once, twice, and angled the tip to his own stomach. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, he's trying so desperately to not release, but George wants it. His owner wants it and he'll get it. George had started stroking him again as he gently moved inside him. Slowly, slowly. Soft kisses peppered his face, graced his burning skin. All of these feelings, these fleeting sensations, elicited such a deep, gutteral moan from the younger, and as George pulled out with a final, satisfying  _ squelch _ , his own come hit his abdomen.

Dream let out one last final sigh. His now very cold body had been enveloped by very warm arms and a tongue had started lapping up the mess he had made on his own body. It was humiliating. It was comforting. He wanted that tongue on him much, much more.

"You're such a good boy, Dream." George had said, unbuckling the collar around his neck, gently caressing the redness he had caused with little to no guilt.

"I made a mess." Dream had responded softly, the touch subduing him from anything more. And it was true. A significant wet spot had formed on the carpet in the middle of their living room, his shirt had the beginnings of come stains from the both of them, and George's back had considerable welts on it.

"I'll take care of it," said George, just as softly.

"You deserve to rest good and well." He took a more calloused hand into his own and pressed another gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"I love you." Dream blurted.

George smiled. "I love you too, Puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated <3


End file.
